Liste des élèves de Poudlard
by fluminia
Summary: Liste des élèves lorsque Harry est en 7eme année.


**Liste des élèves de Poudlard :**

Salut à tous, je fais profiter mes rechercher dans les cinq tome de Harry Potter à tous les grand écrivains de Fanfiction. J'ai dressé la liste des élèves de Poudlard, mais ATTENTION, cette liste concerne tous les élèves lorsque Harry est en 7eme année. Il y a d'abord une liste des élèves où l'on peut être surs de leur année et maison puis une liste de tous les autres avec des commentaires. En espérant que ça vous servira :

**Gryffondor**** :**

BROWN Lavande                                        7eme                       Fille

GRANGER Hermione                                  7eme                       Fille

MCDONALD Natalie                                   4eme                       Fille

PATIL Parvati                                             7eme                       Fille

WEASLEY Ginny                                        6eme                       Fille

ABERCROMBIE Euan                                3eme                       Garçon

CRIVEY Colin                                            6eme                       Garçon

CRIVEY Denis                                            4eme                       Garçon

FINNIGAN Seamus                                     7eme                       Garçon

LONDUBAT Neville                                    7eme                       Garçon

POTTER Harry                                           7eme                       Garçon

THOMAS Dean                                           7eme                       Garçon

WEASLEY Ron                                          7eme                       Garçon

**Serdaigle**** :******

BROCKLEHURST Mandy                          7eme                       Fille

LOVEGOOD Luna                                      6eme                       Fille

PATIL Padma                                             7eme                       Fille

QUIRKE Orla                                              4eme                       Fille

TURPIN Lisa                                              7eme                       Fille

ACKERLEY Stewart                                   4eme                       Garçon

BOOT Terry                                                7eme                       Garçon

GOLDSTEIN Anthony                                7eme                       Garçon

**Poufsouffle**** :**

ABBOT Hannah                                          7eme                       Fille

BONES Susan                                             7eme                       Fille

BRANSTONE Eleanor                                 4eme                       Fille

MADLEY Laura                                          4eme                       Fille

ZELLER Rose                                             3eme                       Fille

CAULDWELL Owen                                   4eme                       Garçon

FINCH-FLETCHEY Justin                          7eme                       Garçon

MACMILLAN Ernie                                    7eme                       Garçon

WHITBY Kevin                                           4eme                       Garçon

**Serpentard**** :******

BULSTRODE Millicent                                7eme                       Fille

PARKINSON Pansy                                    7eme                       Fille

BADDOCK Malcolm                                   4eme                       Garçon

CRABBE Vincent                                        7eme                       Garçon

GOYLE Gregory                                         7eme                       Garçon

MALEFOY Drago                                       7eme                       Garçon

PRITCHARD Graham                                 4eme                       Garçon

ZABINI Blaise                                             7eme                       Garçon

**Liste des élèves dont je ne sais pas soit leurs maison soit leur année :**

MACDOUGAL Morag                    7eme

MOON                                            7eme

PERKS Sally-Anne                          7eme

FAUCETT                                      7eme ou plus           Fille de Poufsouffle

DOBBS Emma                                4eme

MIDGEN Eloïse                              Tout ce que l'on sait c'est quelle a une acnée horrible !!!

STEBBINS                                      Serdaigle

HOOPER Geoffrey                          Garçon de Gryffondor

FROBISHER Vicky                         Fille de Gryffondor

CORNER Michael                           Garçon de Serdaigle

SMITH Zacharias                            Garçon de Pouffsouffle

GREENGRASS Daphné                  7eme

NOTT Théodore                             7eme, lors de la répartition de Harry on parle de lui sans dire son prénom ni même si c'est une fille ou un garçon. On n'en reparle pas avant le 5eme tome, où l'on sait que son père est un mangemort et il est assis avec Drago, CRABBE et GOYLE, on peut donc supposer qu'il est à Serpentard mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas.

Et si après tout ça vous ne trouvez pas votre bonheur, il ne vous reste plus qu'à en créer.


End file.
